1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to the mounting of data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, in computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Removably insertable hard disk drives are now common accessories used in conjunction with portable computers. Such hard disk drives are typically insertable into the base housing of the portable computer through an exterior opening therein. One conventional method of removing this type of hard drive is to open a door structure that normally extends over the insertion opening and pull on a tab connected to the inserted drive to remove it.
To make the inserted disk drive more secure against unauthorized physical access thereto and removal thereof from the base housing, it has been a conventional practice to use a security screw (i.e., one having a head configuration requiring a specially shaped tool to remove the screw) and an associated support bracket to hold the inserted disk drive in place within the portable computer base housing. A typical location of such security screw and associated bracket is on the bottom side of the base housing.
Several problems, limitations and disadvantages are associated with this conventional method of security mounting a hard disk drive in a computer housing. For example, most computer manufacturers have "drop test" standards which their computers must meet, and there are several manners in which a computer may fail such drop test. These include sustaining a certain amount of hard drive damage when dropped from a predetermined test height. Another way a computer of this general type may fail its drop test is if its removable hard disk drive is dislodged from its interior housing connection as a result of the drop impact. This can easily happen if the security screw is not installed, for example after the owner of the computer removes the original hard drive, installs a new one and neglects to replace the removed security screw structure.
Another potential problem associated with this security screw locking of a removable hard disk drive arises from the typical necessity of turning the system power off before removing the hard drive in order to assure that no data is lost due to the hard drive removal. The conventional use of the security screw attachment of the hard drive to the computer housing permits the hard drive to be removed without this sometimes critical shutoff of electrical power prior to removal of the hard drive.
From the foregoing it can be seen that a need exists for improved security mounting apparatus for a removable computer hard disk drive. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.